The Marriage Law
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: When the war ended, a Marriage Law is passed. What will happen to families and couples that are split up?  Read and Review :D
1. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**So, this story more focuses on Tonks/Lupin/Lucius. Of course, I'll add in the other characters.**_

Ever since the war ended, there's been talk. About how there was, on average, only about ten witches or wizards born in that final year in London. Of course, there are witches and wizards born in Scotland and Ireland that would be going to Hogwarts, so when the year came that the 'war children' started, there wouldn't be just ten kids in that year. There will probably be close to thirty or forty, which would be closer to the average of students, since children from Ireland and Scotland attend Hogwarts.

Then, the Ministry took action, passing a new law just days after the Final Battle.

The Ministry passed a Law, stating that: "Under the current circumstances of decreasing population due to the numerous deaths that this war caused, the Ministry of Magic has passed the Marriage Law. Any witch or wizard not married will be matched up with another eligible witch or wizard. Each couple must marry within a year, and have at least 2 children by their second year of marriage. It is recommended that couples have one child before or immediately after their wedding, and another a year after the first. After that, it is up to the couple whether or not to continue with a family. A list of eligible witches and wizards appear on page 3-5."

Tonks, after reading this in the Daily Prophet flipped to the list. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, and numerous other names she knew were there. Including her own name.

"Remember, Dora, we aren't legally married." Lupin said calmly when she explained to him.

"But, Remus! We are still married. And if I have to marry someone else, I can't have kids right away! Teddy's barely 2 weeks old!" She said.

"I'm sure you won't have to gave children right away. You don't have to worry. We can go down to the Ministry and clear this up." Lupin said. "They might take your name off the list, and just get us to have more kids or something."

"Which we were planning, anyway." Tonks said. "Your name isn't on here."

"Well, it wouldn't be. I'm a werewolf." Lupin said. "The Ministry wouldn't have someone marry a werewolf."

"Remus. What if they still make me marry someone?" Tonks asked.

Lupin stood and walked over to where she Sat. He took her hand and pulled her up. "They can't. You're married." He said, kissing her.

"Remus..." Tonks said.

"Don't worry so much."

"No, it's not that."

"What is it?" He asked.

"You know what my Mum said? About waiting a month after Teddy was born?"

"Yeah... What about it?"

"I don't want to wait a month." She whispered in his ear.

"Nymphadora, she said that we had to wait a month because it could hurt you." Lupin said.

"We can go slowly." She whispered. "I'll tell you if you hurt me."

"Nymphadora, two more weeks. That's all." Lupin said.

"Who said we'll be together in two weeks?" Tonks said.

"We will be." He said.

"Remus!" She called, dropping the letter. He came into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

She pointed toward the letter. He picked it up and read it.

"They've paired you up with him?" He mumbled.

"And I have to move in with him." Tonks said. "Tomorrow."

"The Ministry can't do this! You're married!" Lupin said.

"Well, that's not the worst thing! I have to marry my Uncle!" Tonks said.

"Wait, he's married too." Lupin said.

"Nope. Aunt Narcissa took off on him. So did Draco." Tonks said.

Tonks spent the day with Lupin and Teddy. She had received a letter from Lucius, telling her to leave Teddy and only bring her clothes when she came the next day, and that they would discuss who Teddy would stay with.

The next day, Tonks left before Lupin woke up.

"Nymphadora. We'll be taking the day off from our jobs to discuss what we need to." Lucius said.

"How old is your son?" Lucius asked, once they were seated in the large sitting room of Malfoy Manor.

"2 weeks... Don't you already know? The Death Eaters all knew about him."

"We just knew you had a son, we didn't know when for sure." Lucius said. "Is he a werewolf, or a Met-"

"Metamorphmagus. Like me." Tonks said.

"I see. You may have to quit your job, seeing as I have a job that will be perfectly fine to support us and the children." Lucius said. "Which we will need to start trying right away."

"I can't." Tonks said. "Not for another couple months at least."

"The Ministry requires each couple to produce a child in the first year of being together." Lucius said.

"Doesn't this bother you in the slightest?" She asked. "I'm your niece!"

"Not by blood." He said, leaning towards her. He pushed her down and kissed her. She struggled against him. She slapped him, but he still managed to hold her down. She struggled more.

During the struggling, he managed to pull her pants down to her knees. She kicked him.

He held her down and somehow freed himself from his robes.

She rolled out from under him, and fell on the ground. He followed her and held her down. She struggled and tried to crawl away from him. He forced her onto her back and held her arms above her head.

She felt a sharp pain as he forced himself into her.

Now she understood why Lupin had wanted to wait.

She cried out in pain, and tried to get him off of her.

"Stop! Please!" She begged. The pain got worse the faster he moved.

He pushed deeper and harder a couple times, and then pulled out. She was trembling.

Lucius fixed his robes. "Fix your clothes. You look like a tramp. And change your hair! No wife of mine will have that atrocious color." He said, walking from the room. "Next time, don't fight me. That upsets me."

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the letter in disgust. No way was he marrying Pansy.<p>

Pansy was….horrid. And the letter said they had to have children together? No way. No way was he sticking his 'wand' anywhere near her. He'd rather die. He knew Ginny would not be too happy, and surely Ginny had been paired up someone else. This, though, did not bother him. What bothered him was that he was with Pansy. He walked over to the Fireplace and Flooed to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>Ginny looked up as he entered. "Harry, have you gotten a letter?" She asked.<p>

"Yes." Harry said. "I'm with Pansy. Who're you with?"

"Seamus." Ginny said, shrugging.

"This is outrageous!" Hermione shrieked, walking in. "This is not right!"

"Who'd you get?" Ron asked. From the look on his face, he had been asking for a while.

"Your brother!" Hermione said.

"Which one?" Ginny asked.

"George." Hermione groaned. "Who did you get?"

"Pansy." Harry said.

"Seamus." Ginny shrugged.

Ron looked at his own. "I got Lavender." He mumbled.

"Didn't Greyback, like, kill her in the battle?" Ginny asked.

"No. Merely injured." Ron mumbled. "Unfortunately."

"Shame." Hermione said.

"Guess you've seen the letter, Hermione?" George's quiet voice asked.

Hermione turned and nodded. George wasn't the same since Fred died, not that anyone expected him to be.

"Hermione! Ginny! Who have you got? I've got that Malfoy boy. Guess this means I'm related to Tonks, right?" Luna's dreamy voice said.

"More like you're my bloody step daughter-in-law." Tonks growled, entering.

"What?" Hermione said.

"I'm marrying Lucius!" She said. "The man's a creep! He's nuts!"

"Tonks, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"No! I'm not! I was there for less than 10 bloody minutes, and my God! He wants kids already! He won't let me see Teddy anymore; he wants kids in the next couple months." Tonks said.

"But you've just had Teddy…." Hermione said.

"I know! But he doesn't wait!" She said. "Hell, he already raped me! That just shows what kind of man he is! It doesn't bother him in the slightest that I'm his niece!" She fell into a chair. "What if I get pregnant again? It's too soon."

"Then don't tell him about it." Ginny said.

"He'll notice if I'm pregnant, Gin." Tonks said, shaking her head slightly. "Kingsley wrote to me, saying he's trying to get rid of the law, but he's outvoted."

"Well, Draco's talking about talking to his Dad and asking to move back in. Maybe if Lucius lets him and I move in, you and I can help each other, Tonks." Luna offered.

Tonks looked at her. "Will Lucius really let us near one another? He'll probably make you live in the cellar." She said.

"Pansy and Draco are best friends, maybe I can somehow come around the house." Harry said. "I'm stuck with Pansy, so really, us three will have each other. And maybe I can go between Remus and you, Tonks, and get pictures and everything of Teddy for you."

"I have to miss my little boy's life." Tonks said. "Pictures aren't the same."

"Hopefully Kingsley can get rid of the law soon." Harry said.


	2. Author's Note

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So, thank you for reviewing/adding me to your alerts/adding the story to your alerts or whatever.**_

_**But, just so you know, I will be not be updating for a while.**_

_**I am starting 2 new Fanfictions, which I hope will work out and not suck.**_

_**So, watch my profile for my 2 New Fanfictions: "The Forgotten Trio" and "If Hogwarts Was An American High School"**_

_**"The Forgotten Trio" is about Tonks, Bill and Charlie, going through their Hogwarts years and through to Deathly Hallows year, and an Prologue and Epilogue that takes place about 3 years after the War.**_

_**"If Hogwarts Was An American High School" is a parody. Every Harry Potter character, even Harry himself, go through typical High School things: Gangs, Teen Pregnancy, Drugs, everything.**_

_**Not meant to offend anyone!**_

_**So, yeah, watch my profile.**_

_**Updates coming soon for all my other Fanfictions!**_


End file.
